En el teléfono
by Areku Tetsuhiro
Summary: A Toudou le gustaba llamar a altas horas de la noche cuando no podía dormir y Makishima era muy amable como para colgarle pero esa vez debió hacerlo, ahora se encontraban en una situación subida de tono en la misma llamada.


**En el teléfono **

_**[Toudou x Makishima]**_

-¿De verdad es necesario que me marques a estas horas? –decía el peliverde irritado sosteniendo el teléfono con pereza pero no era parte de la personalidad de Makishima ignorar a alguien, intentaba ser agradable aunque por dentro tenía ese deseo de huir, a veces su amabilidad lo rebasaba y se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche escuchando lo espectacular que era Toudou (claro, relatado de los mismos labios de Toudou).

-Es que no puedo dormir Maki-chan –pegado al móvil desde el otro lado estaba Toudou bocabajo – cuéntame un cuento –decía infantil el pelinegro.

-olvídalo, mañana tengo clases –Makishima jugaba con sus largos cabellos esperando a que el otro se aburriera de hablar o se le acabara el crédito aunque para su desgracia lo había puesto en números gratis.

-Entonces háblame de lo que comiste –dijo juguetón Jinpachi.

-¿No me escuchas? Tengo que dormir – contestó agotando sus gramos de paciencia.

-Te escucharía si emitieras un sonido dulce.-el peliverde se sonrojó por el doble contexto del comentario- ¿me cantarías algo?

-No, y deja de decir esas cosas –dijo avergonzado de malpensar pero Toudou tenía la culpa, lo acosaba a tal punto que sentía que el otro tenia intensiones diferentes. No sabía que pensar de él.

-Nee, Maki-chan ¿Qué tienes puesto? –preguntó infantil el pelinegro.

-Mi pijama…-respondió seco y en automático.

-¿Y debajo de la pijama? –cuestionó gatunamente en la línea.

-¿Eso es importante? –el sonrojo de Makishima volvió mientras Toudou reía en el teléfono.

-Yo solo visto un bóxer, hoy es un día caluroso –comentó naturalmente pero la escena mental de cierto pelinegro usando un ajustado bóxer en color purpura invadió la mente del otro, es cierto que hacía calor y tal vez se le estaba fundiendo el cerebro por pensar en eso.

-Me voy a dormir –dijo sin más a punto de colgar.

-Espera Maki-chan – al otro lado de la línea la mano de Toudou se acercaba peligrosamente a su propia entrepierna – quiero escucharte más…

-Me escuchas casi a diario –respondió Makishima.

-Di mi nombre, por favor…-susurró el otro acariciando la zona y relamiéndose los labios. Era divertido que Makishima no se imaginaba si quiera que el otro se empezaba a tocar escuchando su voz.

-No….-susurró algo cansado de ese juego aunque su corazón palpitaba levemente.

-Por favor Maki-chan~ -dijo arrastrando las palabras. Makishima se limitó a suspirar pesadamente.

-…Toudou …-pegó la cabeza a la almohada mientras su mano paseaba por si vientre y bajaba lentamente. Se detuvo ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Debía estar muy loco para pensarlo siquiera.

-Me gusta tu voz Maki-chan…-contestó el otro tocándose más deliberadamente y sin pudor alguno.

-¿Me dejarás ir a dormir? –el peliverde cerró los ojos, tal vez así podría hacerlo sin sentirse mal por ello. Introdujo su mano en el pijama y empezó a acariciarse por encima de la ropa interior.

-¿Te tocas pensando en mí? –Makishima se detuvo de golpe abriendo los ojos. El cuerpo se le heló y empezó a temblar. ¿Acaso ese pervertido tenia cámaras en su habitación – porque yo lo hago…

-¿Pensando en ti? No lo dudo –respondió con obviedad.

-Estoy pensando en ti- Makishima se sonrojó aún más tragando saliva mientras del otro lado Toudou seguía en su labor acariciándose a sí mismo – no te culpo si quieres hacerlo también, después de todo es inevitable desearme así.

-Con eso le quitarías los ánimos a cualquiera –dice mirando a otro punto.

-¿Entonces te quité los ánimos? –ríe por lo bajo sacando su erección latente pues mientras hablaban su imaginación volaba imaginando que tenía justo ahí a Makishima.

-Claro que no…calla –no supo cómo pasó pero ahora el peliverde se tocaba de nuevo por encima de la tela entreabriendo los labios para después bajar un poco la prenda y hacerlo más fácilmente. Después de eso se cortaría las manos o se golpearía en la cabeza hasta olvidarlo.

-Maki-chan… me gustaría mucho tocarte ahora…-dijo sin pudor el pelinegro lo que aumentó el sonrojo del otro aún más.

-N…no digas esas cosas…-entrecerró los ojos mirando a otro punto mientras masajeaba su erección imaginando a su amigo, genial ahora resulta que su irritante amigo lo ponía y eso era molesto pero excitante.

-Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan seductor –dijo Toudou en una mejor posición para aumentar el movimiento de su mano. –ahh…Maki-chan –dijo en un muy bajo gemido que sorprendió al peliverde. El otro de verdad lo estaba haciendo, no era una broma. Apretó los ojos moviendo más rápido su mano, ya que más daba a fin de cuentas no le veía.

-…-suspiró un poco mientras se mordía el labio inferior tocando esos puntos en los que su placer se detonaba. Movía sus piernas sin poder controlarse imaginando a Toudou encima de él diciéndole esas cosas al oído.

-Maki-chan…¿te gusta esto?...- preguntó divertido y el otro asintió levemente aunque sabía que el otro no sabría su respuesta. Tomó valor de su pecho y un poco de aire para responderle.

-Si….-dijo dentro de un gemido que sorprendió a Toudou pero no se detuvo, ahora sabía que todo ese deseo estaba siendo transmitido al otro.- mmh…

-A mí también, me encantas –unos gemidos más fuertes salieron de los labios de Jinpachi y el otro le siguió aunque más bajo, más tímido y reprimido por la vergüenza - …Maki-chan no soportaré mucho…

-….ah….-entreabrió los labios el peliverde mientras sus largos cabellos se le pegaban a la frente y su sonrojo se incrementaba.

-Maki-chan…v..voy a terminar…-ambos tenían el teléfono pegado al oído mientras escuchaban claramente sus respiraciones e inclusive sus movimientos – ah…

-…n..no puedo –Makishima alzó un poco las caderas un par de veces y sus piernas se tensaron liberando el líquido blanquecino manchando un poco sus cobijas mientras respiraba agitado. Al otro lado de la línea Toudou terminó poco después manchándose el pecho y liberando un gemido un poco más alto.

-Ah…ah-ah….-respiraba agitado el pelinegro mirando su mano con aquella esencia - … wo…. Eres genial Maki-chan.

-Calla y no le digas nada de esto a nadie o te mato –amenazó exhausto el peliverde.

-Ok, ok…es secreto… -sonríe por lo bajo Toudou – ahora si me ha dado sueño, gracias por hacerlo conmigo.

-Nada de hacerlo, buenas noches –dijo sin más Makishima.

-Dulces sueños –y cuando iba a decir algo más cursi el otro le había colgado. Makishima necesitaba quitar las cobijas y limpiarse esperando que nadie lo notara. Hizo lo debido, las piernas le temblaban y se sentía rojo de recordar la voz sensual que acaba de escuchar de su amigo, tal vez solo estaba fingiendo para burlarse de él. Cuando volvió a su cuarto se tiró en la cama con las sabanas y las ropas limpias mirando al móvil a un lado. Notó que tenía un mensaje y con algo de duda lo abrió. Tardó un poco porque se trataba de un mensaje con imagen.

"Es bonito pensar en ti" adherido al mensaje una foto de la mano de Toudou manchada con aquel líquido. Makishima lanzó el celular a una esquina, mañana lo quemaría y se golpearía la cabeza hasta borrar esa imagen de ahí. Toudou a veces no tenía control de sus locuras.


End file.
